In the normal course of everyday interactions, there is often a vast amount of information received that must be stored, updated, organized, and/or shared. The ability to organize and update information and retrieve that information is vital. Oftentimes, the information that must be maintained is sensitive, confidential, or personal in nature and, if shared, should only be available to select individuals on an “as-needed” basis. For example, a considerable amount of information is received and maintained regarding various financial matters. A variety of information such as checking account statements, tax returns, insurance information, and loan information, is kept by most individuals or organizations. Sometimes it is necessary to share certain types of information during interactions with professional institutions, such as accounting firms, banks, and insurance agencies, as well as with family members, trustees, attorneys, and other individuals that may be involved with our finances and/or other personal information.
Most individuals or organizations utilize computers to keep track of and maintain their information. Accordingly, most information is digitized in some computer readable format and stored on some type of computer or memory storage device. However, if the information needs to be shared, it is often either printed again or transferred to a portable computer readable format (e.g., CD, DVD, flashdrive, etc.) and transported to the individual that needs to see it. This can be a time-consuming process. But, more importantly, the information may no longer be secure and subject to inappropriate or unauthorized dissemination once it is removed from the computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for centralized, user controlled, information storage that allows users to store, organize, and share information. There is also a need for users to be able to control who has access to particular information and control how long they have such access.